The Happiest Place On Earth
by CavanaughCSI3
Summary: Woody and Jordan take a trip to Disneyland. Finished!
1. You've Never Been There?

Disclaimer: Just like everyone else, I am not fortunate enough to own any of the Crossing Jordan characters or episodes, and I have nothing to do with the show other then being a fan! I also have nothing to do with the Walt Disney Company.

The Happiest Place on Earth

Chapter 1 You've Never Been There?

"You've got to be kidding me!"

"No Woody, I'm not."

Woody had been keeping Jordan company that night as she closed the bar. They started talking about their favorite places to go as kids.

"You've never been to Disneyland?"

"Nope." He stared at her in disbelief as she wiped down the counter, "Why not?"

"I don't know. Single dad on a cop's salary I guess. I never really thought about it when I got older."

He was still surprised, "But…but…it's the happiest place on earth!"

She moved from the bar to stack the chairs. "So I've heard." He followed her and began to help.

"Did you at least watch Disney movies when you were a kid?"

"Of course I did. Peter Pan was my favorite. I always wanted to fly!"

Woody smiled, "Me too! That ride is so cool! You get to ride in a pirate ship and fly all over Never Land."

Jordan smirked at him. She had never seen Woody get so giddy like that. "Sounds fun! I always wanted to meet Mickey Mouse when I was kid. I remember watching old reruns of The Mickey Mouse Club over at my friend Kim's house. I always wanted one of those hats with the Mickey ears with my name on the back. I thought they were so cool! How many times have you been to Disneyland Woody?"

"Twice. I haven't been since I was a kid though so I bet things have changed a lot. Now you can't tell anyone what I am about to tell you. You have to swear to keep your mouth shut! You swear?"

"I swear!"

"Really?"

"Cross my heart! Your secret is safe with me! Now what is it?"

He paused for a moment slightly nervous about what he was about to reveal. "Okay, I have never told this to anyone. I still watch Disney movies. I have a lot of them on DVD and I watch them when I can't sleep at night."

Jordan couldn't help but smile and laugh softly at him, "That is so cute Woody."

"You think so?"

"Yeah. Call me the next time you want to watch one."

His nervousness suddenly went away and his giddiness returned, "Well, how about now? You can come over to my place when we are done here. We can watch whatever movie you want!"

She hated to let him down but she was exhausted. "Sorry Woody but I need to get home. I've had a long day and I have to be at work early tomorrow. I hate Mondays! Can I take a rain check?"

"Yeah, I guess. I will hold you to it!"

"I know you will Farm Boy." She stretched her arms after she had stacked the last chair. "Well, I think we are all done here. How about we call it a night huh?"

"Okay. I'll walk you out."

When Woody got home that night he popped in Pinocchio. It was another one of his favorites as a kid. He began to think of how much fun he had as a kid when he went to Disneyland. He still couldn't believe that Jordan had never been. But he was going to change that! He was going to take Jordan to Disneyland!


	2. We're Going Where?

Chapter 2

We're Going Where?

Woody woke up the next morning as giddy as a schoolboy. He and Jordan were going to go to Disneyland! Of course Jordan didn't know that yet. He was going to get to spend the weekend alone with her. He had been trying to think of a way to get alone with her. He was tired of the flirting game they had been playing for so long. He wanted to be with her. Disneyland was the perfect place to change that.

He called Garret later that morning to get Jordan the time off. Garret had to promise to keep it a secret from her. Then Woody hopped on the Internet and booked plane tickets, hotel rooms, and park tickets. He was so excited! He just hoped that she would feel the same.

When Woody got to the morgue later that day he found Jordan in her office filling out stacks of paperwork. She looked up and smiled at him when he knocked on the door. "Hey Woody, what's up?"

He had a big goofy grin on his face. He tried to contain his excitement as much as he could. "Oh nothing, I just wanted to come by and say hello."

Jordan could tell by the look on his face that he was up to something. "No seriously Woody, what is going on?"

"Okay, okay! We're going on vacation Jordan!"

She was totally confused, "Excuse me?"

"We're are going on vacation!" He was practically jumping up and down with excitement.

"What do you mean we?" She wasn't sure that she was really hearing him correctly.

"We. You and me. Us. We are going on vacation. I already talked to Garret and you have this weekend off. We leave on Friday. Everything is already booked and taken care of!"

Jordan was surprised and still slightly confused, "Where are we going?"

She didn't know that it was possible for his smile to get any bigger but it did. "I am taking you to The Happiest Place on Earth, Jordan. We are going to Disneyland! We leave on Fridayafternoon and come back Monday morning. I've booked us in connecting rooms in the Disneyland Hotel! How cool is this going to be? What do you say?"

"I don't know what to say Woody, except for…okay. Sounds great! Thank you. I don't know how up to date I am going to be on all of the new Disney stuff though."

"Don't worry about it Jordan. I would not let you go to Disneyland without doing your homework. You are coming over to my apartment every night this week so I can get you up to speed on everything. I am going to cook you dinner and we are going to watch Disney movies."

"Okay, Woody you've got a deal!" How could she ever say no to that face. He was too adorable. She wouldn't have been surprised if he started jumping up and down. "I get off at six."

"Ok, great! I will see you then!" He turned around and practically skipped out of her office. She couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

Six o'clock couldn't come around fast enough. Every time Jordan looked up at her clock, less than 10 minutes had gone by when in reality it had felt like a lifetime. She was really getting excited about the trip.

Three days in California with Woody, plus every night with him at his apartment, things could not get any better then that. She had finally accepted the fact that she had feelings for Woody. They had gotten so close the last time that they were in California, but she couldn't let him miss that concert. They hadn't talked about it since they had both gotten back. They just continued their flirting games.

After signing her last file, Jordan looked up to see the one thing she had been looking forward to all day. The clock on her desk read 6:00. She smiled to herself as she put the files in the appropriate places and gathered her things. It was going to be a fun week.

She knocked on Woody's apartment door around 6:30. From the amount of noise she could hear from the outside, it sounded like he was skipping to answer it.

He had a huge smile on his face when he opened the door, "Hi!"

"Hey Woody." It took everything she had not to start laughing at him. He was just too cute!

He stepped away from the door to allow her inside, "I got off work a little later then I expected so I had to order pizza instead of cooking. I hope you don't mind."

"That's okay. So what are we watching?"

Woody went over to his shelf of DVDs to read off the titles to her. "Well, if you want we can start at the beginning and work our way through. I have almost everything. Do you want to start with _Snow White_?"

"Sure that's fine." He put the DVD in and then joined her on the couch

That night they made it through three movies, _Snow White, Pinocchio_, and _Peter Pan_. In the middle of _Pinocchio, _Woody actually worked up the nerve to put his arm around her. She didn't object. She just snuggle closer to him and continued to watch the movie.

* * *

They did the same thing for the rest of the week. Jordan would come over to Woody's apartment after work and have dinner. In the whole week they watched _Sleeping Beauty, Alice in Wonderland, The Little Mermaid, Dumbo, Beauty and the Beast, Cinderella, Aladdin, Lady and the Tramp, Toy Story, _and _Toy Story 2_. Friday afternoon finally came around.

Their flight left Friday afternoon at 2:00. They had both took the morning off work to get ready to go. Jordan was zipping up her suitcase when she heard a knock at her door. Woody was standing at the other side with a gift bag in his hand and a hugegrin on his face, "What's that for?"

He handed her the bag, "It's just a little present. I was shopping last night to get some stuff for the trip and I found this. Open it!"

Jordan openedthe bagto find a pink T-shirt with the word PRINCESS spelled in glitter witha picture ofallthe Disney princesses. She smiled, "This is so cute! I am going to wear it at the park tomorrow! Thank you!"

"I'm glad you like it! You ready to go?" He asked as he picked up her suitcase.

"Heck yes I am! Disneyland here we come!"


	3. Downtown Disney and More Disney Movies

Sorry it has taken me so long to update! I am in the last few weeks of my senior year in high school so things have been really crazy! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy it!

Those if you that have been to Downtown Disney, please forgive me if I anything in the story seems a little off. I have been to Downtown Disney, but it was over a year ago and I didn't get to do everything there. I am writing things from memory and from information I can get off of the Disneyland website.

Chapter 3

Downtown Disney and More Disney Movies

They arrived in LA later that evening. Woody had brought his portable DVD player on the plane so they watched _The Lion King_ and _Monsters Inc._ After grabbing their luggage they took a shuttle to the Disneyland Hotel. Jordan's jaw dropped when she walked into the hotel suite.

"This is the coolest hotel room I have ever seen!" She giggled as she jumped onto the bed. She felt like a little kid again. She was really beginning to understand why Woody had been so giddy all week.

Woody smiled as he tipped the bellboy, "I thought you'd like it."

He walked across the room to a set of double doors. "And this is my room." He opened the doors to reveal a room that was almost identical to Jordan's. When he turned around she was gone. "Jordan?"

"Out here Woody!" She had found the sliding glass door that lead to the balcony. He went out to join her. She glanced back at him as he came out to join her, "Isn't this cool?" From the balcony they had an entire view of the park and Downtown Disney.

She was leaning against the railing with her arms folded around her. "This is so amazing."

"Yeah it is." He came up behind her and put his arms on either side of her body and his chin on her shoulder. "You wanna go to Downtown Disney tonight?"

"What do they have there?" She turned in his arms to look at him.

"Uhh…restaurants…shopping. From what I saw on the website it looked pretty cool."

"Awesome! Just let me change!"

They were on their way to Downtown Disney 15 minutes later. They made there way through the streets, exploring all that Downtown Disney had to offer. They went to The Lego Imagination Center, Starabillias, Something Silver, and Island Charters. When they came to the end of the strip they found the biggest Disney store that their of them had ever seen. Woody's jaw almost hit the floor when they walked into the World of Disney.

"Wow! This is the coolest place I have ever seen! I don't even know where to start!"

Jordan's eyes scanned the room for a moment until she spotted something that she wanted to look at. She grabbed his hand with one of hers and pointed towards the back wall of the store with the other. "Let's go look over there!"

She looked through all of the toys before finding one of her favorites, "Pluto! I always loved him! I used to have one of these as a kid. Dad never let me have any pets so I got a stuffed Pluto instead."

Woody smiled and petted the head of the stuffed Pluto that she had in her arms. "Do you still have it?"

"I don't know…maybe. Probably not." She held the stuffed toy for a few minutes longer before placing it back on the shelf. Woody could tell that she was really contemplating on whether or not to buy it. She placed her hand back into his and asked, "Well, where to next?"

They wandered the store for what seemed like hours before finally coming to the other end. By the time they were done exploring, Woody had bought a new T-shirt sporting the Fab 5 with the park in the background and Jordan got a pair of Mickey Mouse earrings.

As they were walking out of the store Woody stopped suddenly, "Wait! I forgot something!" He disappeared back into the crowded store before Jordan could respond. He returned a few minutes later with something hidden behind his back.

"Close your eyes and hold out your hands."

She gave him a confused look, "Why?"

"Just do it!"

Jordan did as she was told and she felt something soft being placed into her hands. "Ok, open them!"

When she opened her eyes she found the stuffed Pluto toy that she had been holding earlier. She thought to herself, 'He read my mind. How did he know that I was thinking of buying this."

She looked up at him and smiled, "Thank you Woody. But really you have already done so much you really shouldn't have."

"No I wanted to. I could tell that it meant a lot to you."

She hugged the stuffed animal against her chest as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and they began walking back to the hotel. They had a big day a head of them tomorrow and he was going to make sure she enjoyed every minute of it.


	4. The Day Has Arrived

Ok...I know this chapter is short and cheesey but I felt like I really needed to update it since it has been so long. Chapter 5 is coming soon I promise!

Chapter 4

The Day Has Arrived

Woody woke up early the next morning, excited about what the day a head of them would hold. He showered and dressed quickly, into his new Fab 5 shirt and a pair of jeans, and then ordered room service before going next door to see if Jordan was up yet.

He knocked softly on the connecting door. No answer. He knocked again. Once again, nothing. He checked the knob and realized that she had left the door unlocked. He stuck his head inside the door and found a dark room. The only bit of light was coming in from the small space between the drawn curtains. When his eyes adjusted to the light he saw her curled up in bed snuggled up with her new Pluto stuffed animal he had bought her the night before.

He moved silently to the bed and carefully sat down on the bed next to her. He sat there for a moment and studied her face. She looked for peaceful. He leaned down and pressed a light kiss to her forehead. He pulled back and looked at her again. It was so hard for him not to lean down again but this time press a kiss to her lips. He restrained himself though and started to gently rub her back while whispering in her ear.

"Jordan. Jordan. Sweetie, it's time to get up."

She moaned before rolling over and pulled Pluto closer to her chest.

"Jordan. Come on honey."

She didn't respond. Woody sat there for a moment longer before an idea popped into his head. He slowly stood up and took her position over her. He then proceeded to grab her and start tickling her sides. She woke up immediately and tried to defend herself. She wasn't very successful though because she was laughing so hard.

"Ok, Woody! STOP! Ok, I'm up! I'm up! Woody!"

After a few more seconds, he stopped his assault satisfied that his mission had been completed. "Alright now that I am sure that you are fully awake, shower, get dressed, do whatever it is that you need to do. Breakfast will be here soon."

"Ok. I showered last night so all I need is to change and do my hair and makeup so get out." She playfully hit him over the head with Pluto to make him go back to his room.

Fifteen minutes later, Jordan walked into Woody's adjoining room wearing her the Princess shirt that he had bought her and her favorite pair of jeans. She was greeted by the smells of breakfast as she entered. Woody smiled as he handed her her plate, "Look! They have Mickey Mouse shaped pancakes."

Jordan couldn't help but laugh. His boyishness was coming out again. It was a side of Woody that she really enjoyed. She didn't know that it was possible to make the man cuter then he already was, but when you put him in a place like this…he was.

"So is there a strategy to all of this? Do you have everything planned out?"

Woody smiled as he took a bite out of what was once Mickey's ear, "No, I haven't been that bad. It has been a long time since I have been here so I bet things are pretty different. We'll get a map when we get into the park and we can take it from there."

"Sounds good."

They finished off the last few bites of their breakfasts and then were off to the park. As they approached the park gates Jordan could only imagine the great memories that the day had in store for them.


	5. Fantasyland

Hey guys! Thank you for all of the great reviews. I am glad to hear that you are all liking the story. I know that it has been a while between updates and it will probably continue to be that way.I will write and update everything as fast as I can! Each section of the park is getting it's own chapter so they take a while towrite:)

Chapter 5

Fantasyland

Jordan grabbed Woody's hand as they passed through the turnstiles at the park entrance. "So where are we off to first?"

Woody smiled as she handed Jordan a map of the park, "Well…are you up for an adventure in Adventureland, or a journey into the future in Tomorrowland, or a trip into a fairytale dream in Fantasyland?"

Jordan had to think for a moment. "It all sounds exciting, but I think every girls dream is to be a part of a fairytale so I guess I will have to choose Fantasyland."

"Ok Fantasyland it is. This way madam."

Woody tightened his grip in her hand as they made their way through the crowds of Main Street. Jordan was amazed at everything they had on just one street. She had never seen so many people in one place. She tried to look at the map while they walked, but she wasn't being very successful, "What ride are we going on first?"

"This is your trip Jordan. You get to choose."

"I have no idea! You have to pick!"

"Ok. How about Alice in Wonderland?"

"Lead the way!"

Weaving through the mass of people they finally arrived at Alice. "Ladies first," he said as he guided her into the line. "Take a look at and see what you want to do next."

Jordan studied the map now knowing where to go. "There is so much to choose from!" "I know, but don't worry we have all weekend." She looked up to survey what was around her. "Let's do the Mad Tea Party next." "Ok."

The line moved quickly and they were soon seated in a pink and purple caterpillar winding their way down the rabbit hole. They made their way through Wonderland they were greeted by the Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum, serenaded by the flowers, and kicked out by the Queen.

Jordan giggled as she stepped off the ride, the sounds of the Tea Party explosion still echoing behind them. "That was cute." "Yeah, I always liked that one."

He took her hand in his again and they made their way to the Mad Tea Party. They were in line behind 2 teenaged girls who were fighting about something. "I bet I can spin faster then you!" "No way! I can totally spin faster then you ever will!" Woody jumped into there argument, "I bet I can spin faster then both of you!" The first teen turned around, "You wanna bet?" Woody scoffed, "Yeah I do!" "Fine! Loser buys the winner ice cream." "You're on!" The second girl spoke up, "How will you be able to tell who is faster?" Woody thought for a second before saying, "I'll take care of it."

When they made it to the front of the line he told the girls to go and choose their teacup and for Jordan to reserve one for them. From her seat in the cup Jordan could see Woody talking to the ride operator. After shaking the kids hand he walked towards her, giving the girls a thumbs up before taking a seat next to her.

"What did you just do?"

"I simply asked the guy to keep an eye on our teacups and judge which one spins faster."

"Woody you can't think that this bet is fair. They are two teenaged girls and you are a grown man!"

"Don't worry Jordan; I have taken care of it."

Before she could say anything else, the ride began to move. "Come on Jordan, help me spin this thing!" They both grabbed the wheel in the center of the cup and turned it as fast as they could. They spun around so fast Jordan thought she was going to be sick. Thankfully, the ride quickly came to an end.

Woody exited the cup first, offering his hand to Jordan as she too stepped out. The girls were already standing next to their cup waiting for Woody. He motioned for them to follow them over to where to ride operator was standing.

"So what do you say kid, who had the faster cup?"

The boy, whose nametag read Dave, thought for a moment, "Well, it was close...but I've got to say the girls were faster. Sorry man."

The two girls rejoiced with the results of the bet. "YES! I KNEW IT! WHOO-HOO!"

Woody smiled at the Dave as the four of them made their way back out into the park. They found a near by ice cream cart where Woody bought them all Mickey Mouse shaped ice cream sandwiches. Woody and Jordan both waved goodbye to the girls before they went their separate ways.

Woody could feel Jordan looking at him as they walked through the crowds of people. He finally turned towards her eating the final bite of his ice cream, "What?"

"You told that kid to say that the girls won didn't you?"

"Now what makes you think I would fix the bet like that?"

"Because you knew that you would beat them but you felt bad about it."

"Ok…I'll confess…I did tell ask him to do that. You know me too well Jordan."

"I knew you were too nice to do that to too young girls."

"Alright, now that you have figured me out, what's next?"

Jordan pulled the map out of her back pocket to see where they were. "Well, how about we hit Mr. Toad's Wild Ride and then make the rounds from there."

"Ok."

He interlocked their fingers once again as they walked to the ride. He loved being able to hold her hand like that. She didn't seem to mind either. If she ever said anything, he could just say that he was doing it to avoid losing her in the sea of tourists. The park didn't seem to be too busy that day because all of the lines were relatively short.

"On this ride, all of the cars have the names of the characters on the front of them. We always used to guess what car we were going to get."

"What are my choices?"

"Mr. Toad, Toady, Winky, Weasel, Basel, and Ceril."

"Ok, I think it is going to be Toady."

"Alright, I'll choose Weasel. Now we just have to wait and see."

When it was their turn to get in the car Jordan read the front of the car, "Toady it is!"

"Good guess!"

Jordan sat behind the wheel of the car and pretended to drive it as they went through the ride. As the entered "Hell" Woody turned to Jordan and began to tease her, "Oh great! I always knew that working with you would make me end up here! This is all your fault."

She punched him in the arm as hard as she could from the angle she was at. "Shut up you jerk!"

He smiled, "Oh come on! You know I'm kidding!" He kissed her on the forehead to reassure her that he was in fact joking around.

He tugged her out of the exit of Mr. Toad and over to the line to Peter Pan. As they were standing in line he directed her attention to the building across from them.

"That ride right there is Snow White. If you look up in that window right there, the Queen opens up the drapes and stare down that everyone."

They watched the window for a few moments and just as he said, the Queen did appear.

"That's cool. I probably would never have noticed."

They wound their way through the line and soon found themselves stepping into the pirate ship and flying off to Neverland. Woody watched Jordan as she gazed at all of the animatronics around her. Her eyes then widened even more when they flew over the miniature city of London. Then it was off to the second star to the right and straight on til morning. She smiled thinking of a childhood memory of hers, "I always wanted to be able to fly as a kid."

"Me too. I think that every kid has always wanted to do that at some point or another. Cal and I used to jump off of the couch or off of our bunk beds and pretend we could fly, especially after seeing this movie."

After following the Lost Boys, defeating Captain Hook, and meeting the Mermaids the time came for Woody and Jordan to leave Neverland and move on to the next ride.

They went across the way and got in line at Snow White. They paused just inside the entrance to read the Queen's evil plan of how to poison Snow White. As they moved into the line Jordan asked, "So are there any games or special things I should know about this ride?"

"Well actually, we always played a game like the one we played on Mr. Toad. Each car has the name of one of the dwarfs on it and you have to guess."

Jordan thought for a moment before making her final decision. "Alright...Dopey was always my favorite so I choose Dopey." "Ok, I'm gonna guess Bashful."

When they approached the front of the line, Woody counted the number of people in front of them and the number of cars behind them to see if either of them were right.

"Well Jo, I am sorry to say that it look like neither of us was right this time. You were only off by one car though. It looks like we are going to get Happy, but Dopey was right behind it."

Jordan looked in front of them again and realized something that Woody had missed. "Uh...Woods, think again." She directed his attention to the family in front of them where two twin boys were tugging on their mother's shirt. They couldn't help but over hear the conversation.

"Mommy! Mommy! Can me and Alex ride in our own car! Please!" "Yeah please Mom! Me and Andy are big boys! We're 7 now! We can ride on our own!"

Jordan watched for the mother's reaction. She was obviously apprehensive about letting her two boys ride in a separate car from her and her husband, but in the end she gave up. "Alright, but your father and I will ride in the car a head of you so we can wait at the exit for you."

The boys could not contain their excitement and started jumping for joy. They watched as their parents enter their car and then turned to see what car was in store for them! Jordan laughed as Andy started jumping up and down, "Yay! We get the Happy car! He is my favorite!" The boys quickly jumped into the front seat of the car and we whisked off into Snow White's Scary Adventures.

As Woody and Jordan got into their car, Jordan stopped to point out the name on the front. "Well, Detective Hoyt it looks like you were wrong. I believe the front of our car says Dopey. So that is twice I have won your little guess the car game."

"Yeah whatever. Beginner's luck! And how was I supposed to know that those boys wanted to ride in their own car? They are the only reason that you even won this time!"

She smiled, "Bitter party of one, your table is now ready."

"Just get in the car Jordan."

After Snow White they moved on to Pinocchio. As they moved through the line they stopped next to a door that was built into one of the pillars. Woody looked it over, remembering it from when he was there as a kid.

"I always wondered what was in here. It's probably only used for storage, but I still wonder."

"Well Farm Boy, you've seen how handy I can be when it come to picking locks so if you give me a minute we could find out."

"No Jordan! I am not letting you break into anything here!"

"Ok, ok! I was just offering."

Their car made it's way around the track and they soon entered Pleasure Island. Woody started laughing out of no where. Jordan gave him a confused look. "What?"

"The last time I was here, Cal's hat fell off when we were in here so he jumped out of the car to grab it and then had to chase us to get back in. You probably had to be there to see it, but it was really funny."

"Did he get in trouble?" "No. It was so funny to watch though. He kept yelling, 'Wait! Wait!' like we had control over the car. It was great!"

When they were done with Pinocchio, they made their way over to Casey Jr. "Ok, you get to pick which car we ride in."

Jordan looked over her choices of cages and spotted one that read Monkeys on the top of it. Pointing to it she said, "I don't know about me, but I know that you definitely have to be in that one!"

"Ok, ha ha. Let's go."

They climbed into their cage and locked themselves in. After the worker checked to make sure all of the cages were secure the train started to chug forward. Jordan looked over all of the beautiful scenery as they went up the small hills. She began to hum along with the Casey Jr. theme song. "You like this song?" Woody asked when he heard her humming.

"Yeah. I had a friend in second grade who's name was Casey so we would call her Casey Jr. She moved away later that year. We would always run around and sing this song. Those were the good times."

They moved on from Casey Jr. to Dumbo and Storybook Land before ending their travels at King Arthur's Carousel.

Jordan eyed Woody as he straddled the fake white and pastel horse. He could even manage to look like a stud on a fake horse with a gold pole running down the middle of it. He turned to face her when he felt her eyes on him, "What?"

"Nothing." You're just gorgeous that's all, she thought to herself.

After riding in circles they decided to take a break for lunch. As they sat outside the Village Haus Restaurant, Jordan pulled out the map. "So where are we now?" "We're right here," Woody said pointing out their position on the map.

She looked over the map once more, "Ok then, it looks like we still have the Sleeping Beauty Walk Through, the Matterhorn, and It's a Small World and then we are done with Fantasyland."

"What about the Skyway?"

"The what?"

"The Skyway."

She looked over the map one more time to make sure she hadn't missed it, "That's not on here."

"It should be right over there." Woody turned around in his seat and pointed up in the air. "They took it out! How did I not notice this earlier?"

Jordan gave him a confused look, still not understanding what he was babbling about, "You have to remember that this is my first time here. They sky what?"

"The Skyway. It started over there," she followed his finger to the area to the left of Casey Jr., and area that seemed to be unused, "and it went all the way across Fantasyland, through the Matterhorn where you saw the Abominable Snowman, and ended in Tomorrowland. It was so cool. You could see the whole park. I can't believe they took it out!"

"Well, believe it Farm Boy because it looks like they did. Now let's move on and play our next plan of attack." "Ok." He looked over her shoulder so he could see the map, "How about Sleeping Beauty, then the Matterhorn, and then Small World and we will go to Toon Town from there?"

She agreed, "That works. So what is Toon Town like?" "Actually…I don't know. I haven't been here since it was added to it will be a new experience for the both of us."

They took turns reading the story of Sleeping Beauty as they walked up and down the castle halls. Once they were done there it was off to the Matterhorn.

While they were standing in line, Woody could sense that there was something wrong with Jordan as she stared up the side of the large mountain, "Are you ok?" She tried to turn away from him so he couldn't look into her eyes, "Yeah, of course."

"Don't pull that with me. Are you scared of roller coasters?" He grabbed her shoulders and turned her to face him. "I wouldn't use the word scared. I don't get scared."

That was his Jordan, trying to hide her emotions about anything and everything. "Uh huh, sure. Do you want to skip this one?" "No! I can take it! I can do it!" After all she had been through she wasn't about to wimp out on something as silly as a roller coaster. "Ok, I will hold you if you need me too."

Woody stepped into the bobsled first and then held out his hand for her to help her inside. Once they were buckled in properly, Woody wrapped his arms around Jordan's waist as she sat securely between his legs. She leaned her head against his shoulder and squeezed her eyes shut as they made their ascension into the mountain. She felt slightly more comfortable being able to lean again his strong chest.

He leaned in closely to her ear and asked, "You doing ok?" Her only response was, "Hold me tighter." He smiled remembering the conversation they had had the last time they had come to California together, "My pleasure."

As the train reached the top of the hill and began to drop, Jordan grabbed Woody's hands that were around her waist and held on for dear life. She screamed at the top of her lungs as the bobsled gained speed. Once she got the courage to open her eyes she realized that it really wasn't that bad, in fact, it was really fun. As the car twisted along the track through the mountain she began to feel more comfortable and was able to let go of Woody and put her hands in the air. Before she knew it, the car was coming to a stop and a recording was asking them to, "Remain seated please."

She laughed as she leaned her head back on his shoulder once again, "That was awesome!" He started to laugh with her while running his hands up and down her shoulders, "You see! I told you it would be ok."

By that time the car had moved further forward and it was their turn to exit. He was helping her out of the sled when she eagerly said, "Let's do this one again!" He pulled her to his side and guided her through the exit and back into the park, "Ok, we'll go on it again later, but now let's slow things down a little and go to Small World."

The line for Small World moved quickly due to the fact that you could fit so many people into one boat. When Woody slid into his seat, Jordan immediately snuggled up to his side. She enjoyed being so close to him while riding the Matterhorn that she wanted to do it again. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders without any question at all.

Jordan didn't know what to look at as they entered the Small World. There were so many things on either side of the boat! She felt like she could go on the ride a million time and still not see everything, she might go crazy from hearing the song that many time, but she wouldn't be able to see everything.

They visited almost every part of the world in no time at all. When they got out of the boat and back into the park, he made the first move this time and placed his arm back in its position around her shoulders. He was surprised and pleased to see that not only did she not pull away, but she pulled him closer by wrapped her arm around her waist.

He loved her and loved holding her, and he wanted her to know that. He would have to find a way to tell her. As they were walking together he devised a plan that he would put into play later, but for now….

Toon Town.

Well, I hope you all liked it. Please continue to post reviews. I will update as soon as I can!


	6. Toontown

This chapter is shorter then most of the chapter probably will be. But let's face it...Toontown is small and their isn't a whole lot to do if you are over 40" all. Height restrictions just aren't fair!

Chapter 6

Toontown

They paused as they entered Toontown to look over the map, "Ok, let's see what we have here." Jordan held the map while Woody studied it from over her shoulder, "Um….it looks like the only rides are Roger Rabbit's Car Toon Spin and Gadgets Go Coaster, everything else is walk through and meet the characters stuff. What do you want to do Jo?"

"I feel like I have been making a lot of the decisions so far today, you decide."

"Alright, let's go meet Mickey."

They walked to the other side of Toontown where they entered Mickey's house. They followed the past through his house, going through the living room, the kitchen, his garden and then they found themselves in a large screening room where they stood behind couples and families that were there to meet the famous Mouse.

As they entered Mickey's dressing room they were greeted by a cheerful worker named Beth, "Hi folks! How are you today?" They both smiled at the girl and Woody responded, "Just great thanks. We decided to take a break from the rides and come to meet Mickey." Beth turned to look behind her, "Well, he is just finishing up with a family right now and should be with you momentarily."

As promised, they were soon ushered further into the dressing room where Mickey was standing with yet another faithful worker named Mike, "Hey there! Welcome to Mickey's dressing room!"

Mickey hugged Jordan and shook Woody's hand. Mike then asked, "Do you folks have a camera with you today? I would be happy to take you picture for you." Jordan was about to tell them that they didn't have one when Woody pulled out a small digital camera from his back pocket and handed it to him, "Yeah that would be great!"

He turned back to Jordan who was giving him a, 'Where the heck did that come from look?' He smiled innocently, "You didn't think I would bring you to Disneyland for the first time and not bring anything to properly document the event did you?"

She thought about it for a second, "Well…the thought never really crossed my mind. But now that I know we have it, let's put that thing to use!"

They got their picture taken with Mickey and with one more hug from the lovable Mouse and an exit greeting from Mike they were back into the park. They went in search of places to take more pictures. They ended up have other fellow park attendees take their picture in front of Mickey and Minnie's Houses, Donald's Boat and Goofy's Bounce House. From there they took turns taking each other pictures outside of the Fire House, the Post Office, and the Gas Station along with many other various places in Toontown. While wandering the small town they also had the pleasure to meet Minnie, Goofy, Donald, and Pluto.

Once they were done seeing all the sights that Toontown had to offer, the decided to go on the rides. They went on Roger Rabbit's Car Toon Spin and then took the Jolly Trolly across to Gadget's Go Coaster. As soon as the Trolly came to a stop Jordan jumped off and practically drug Woody over to the end of the line.

He couldn't help but laugh at her new found love for roller coasters. She had been deathly afraid of them almost 2 hours ago and now she was ready to conquer every one in the park. She quickly jumped into her seat and pulled her lap bar into position.

"Excited are we?" he asked while securing his own lap bar. "Yeah! I can't believe that I was so scared before!"

The car had barely started to move when she threw her hands up in the air and yelled, "WOO-HOO!" which made Woody laugh even harder then he had before.

She screamed with excitement as the car plunged down the track. Her hands never once touched the bar in front of her as the car dipped and turned along the red track. It all came to an end too quickly as far as Jordan was concerned.

When they exited through the fence, she grabbed his arm and started jumping up and down. "What other roller coasters can we go on?" He smiled, "Well, we can go to Tomorrowland and go on Space Mountain or we can go on Big Thunder Mountain in Frontierland."

She weighed her options before answering, "I think I am up for a trek to the old frontier."

"Ok then, Big Thunder Mountain here we come!"


	7. Author

Hello All,

Due to the fact that a lot of things in Tomorrowland have changed since I have been there, I have done a slight rewrite. The end of Chapter 6, Toontown, has been altered so you might want to check that out before going on to the next chapter when it gets posted. It is in the works right now so it will hopefully be up soon. My family is going to Disneyland at the end of the month so Woody and Jordan will be going to Tomorrowland when I get back.

I am contemplating writing a sequel called California Adventure. I am sure you can all guess where our favorite character would be going. Please let me know if you would be interested in reading that one.


	8. Frontierland

Chapter 8

Frontierland

They walked through Fantasyland to get to Big Thunder Mountain, stopping to take a few pictures along the way.

They got pictures together in front of Alice In Wonderland and Casey Jr. Jordan to a picture of Woody trying to pull out The Sword in the Stone in front of King Arthur's Carousel, and he took her picture in one of the cars from Mr. Toad's Wild Ride, which was sitting outside of the ride for such picture perfect occasions.

They were quickly back on track, rounding the corner into Frontierland to find the end of the line for Big Thunder. While they were waiting in line, Woody shared some more stories from his past trips to the park.

"We were having lunch in Tomorrowland and Baloo came by to visit with all the kids. He thought it would be funny to sit in one of those strollers that you can rent; the only problem was…he got stuck in it. When he stood up, the stroller was stuck to his butt and wouldn't come off."

Jordan had been laughing at the story to begin with but then started laughing even harder as Woody began to act it out. "He started shaking his butt like this to try and get it off but it was stuck."

She might have been laughing hysterically but she didn't give up the chance of having a good excuse to stare at Woody's butt. "So what happened?"

"The parent's that rented the stroller had to pull it off of him. Everyone in the entire place was laughing at him. It was great."

It was soon their turn to get onto the train. Before it left the station, they were warned to, "Hang on to them hats and glasses folks 'cause this here's the wildest ride in the wilderness."

The train pulled away from the deck, made its way around the mountain, through a tunnel, and finally began to ascend the large hill in front of them. Woody and Jordan both put their hands up when they began to drop back down.

The train finally slowed to a stop and arrived back at the loading deck where they exited to their right. Jordan already had the map in her hand by the time they were back into the park.

"We have the Mark Twain Riverboat and the Sailing Ship Columbia up there at the dock. It looks like they are both out sailing at the moment. The Billy Hill and the Hill Billies show starts in about an hour, we can go and wander around on Tom Sawyer Island, or you can test your shooting skills at the Frontierland Shootin' Exposition. What do you want to do?"

He mulled over his choices before coming to a decision, "Let's hit the shooting range first. From there, we can go on the Riverboat or the Columbia if they are back in port, or we can see the stage show."

Woody went first when at the Exposition. He hit every mark.

"You're just as good with that rifle as you are with your standard issue," Jordan commented as he shouldered the rifle for another round.

He answered as he continued shooting, "I used to go hunting with my uncle as a kid." When he was done with that round, once again hitting every mark, he handed her the gun, "Here. Your turn."

Jordan felt awkward with the rifle in her hand, "I don't mean to sound like such a girl, but I have never shot something like this before. There's not much to hunt in Boston."

"That's alright." He placed her hands on the correct positions of the gun, covering them with him own. His arms were wrapped around her as he taught her how to hold it. "Hold it against your shoulder for support, and you're going to aim right along here. You ready?"

She nodded, "I think so."

She lined up her first shot, with a little help from him, and pulled the trigger. "Close. Try the next one." She lined it up again and took the shot. "Perfect! Great job! Now try it completely on your own." He let go of her and stood back to watch.

She had to slightly readjust her grip on things now that he wasn't there to help her. She actually missed having him there. She had never fired a rifle before, but she did have the basic idea of how to do it. She probably could've done fairly well on her own but she knew that he would encircle her, like he had, if she asked for help.

She did really well, hitting more then half of the targets. "Wow! Are you sure you never used a rifle before?"

She pretended to think for a moment, "Yep. I think I would remember that. I don't know how I would do with a real rifle though. These don't kick back like I am sure the real ones do."

Woody smiled, "I don't know…I think you could take it. So what do you want to do now?"

She looked around for a moment, "It looks like the Riverboat is back, so let's go do that."

When they got on the boat, Jordan went straight to the bow to look over the edge. Woody paused for a moment to look at her. She looked so beautiful with the breeze in her hair. He pulled out the camera and took a picture of her profile.

She turned to him, "What was that for?" He only shrugged before he came up behind her and put one hand on the railing on either side of her.

He pointed out all of the attractions that were yet to come as they sailed the river. They saw the Haunted Mansion, Splash Mountain and the Columbia, which looked as if it was not going to be sailing that day.

When they returned from their voyage, they were too late to see the showing of Billy Hill and the Hill Billies so they wandered around Tow Sawyer Island.

As they wandered, Jordan ran ahead and told Woody that he would have to find her. She hid in a corner of one of the multiple caves. She could see the entrance to the cave from where she was sitting so she would know when he was getting close. She got a better idea once he finally came in. He slowly approached her, trying to see her in the dim light. When he turned his back to her, she jumped out from her hiding spot and grabbed him. He jumped so high that he almost hit the ceiling, which made her laugh hysterically.

"Holy crap! You scared me to death!"

She laughed, "Well, that was the idea."

"I thought the idea was for me to find you?" He asked, trying to be mad at her but not being successful.

"Well, as I was sitting there, I got a better idea."

"Ok Miss Bright Idea, we need to find our way out of this place so we don't miss the show."

He grabbed her hand and they made there way back to the raft that would take them to the mainland.

They had just enough time to grab a snack before the show opened up for the guests to be seated. As they were waiting for the show to start they discussed what rides to go on next.

"We can go over the Critter Country, then make our way through New Orleans Square, and then hit Adventureland; or we could do Adventureland first and go through everything to Critter Country. Your choice."

Jordan looked at the map and considered what Woody had just suggested. "Let's do Critter Country first so we can go the corner and make our way back over. From there we will hit Tomorrowland."

Woody nodded in agreement, "Ok then, Critter Country it is."


	9. Critter Country

Hello All! I am sorry that it has taken so long for this update. I am back from my own personal trip to The Happiest Place on Earth, and have even more inspiration to continue. I would have had this up earlier, but one of my dogs ran away while we were gone so I have spent many days of the past week in the desert looking for her. I hope you can all find it in your hearts to forgive me.

* * *

Chapter 9

Critter Country

As they walked over to Critter Country, Woody stopped to take Jordan's picture in front of Tom Sawyer Island. He made her lean against the railing by the river, and he timed everything just right so that the Island and the Riverboat were in the background.

He smiled when he looked at the picture on the screen. This one was going on his desk. She was so beautiful.

They arrived in Critter Country and decided to go on The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh first. They were just about to get in line when Woody suddenly stopped and started looking around.

Jordan was confused, "What?"

"Where is it?"

"Where's what?" She gave if a funny look.

"The Country Bear Jamboree. They look it out and put Winnie the Pooh in its place."

"I am getting a slight sense of déjà vu, except for the fact that this happened in Fantasyland but…what?"

"It was a show, these mechanical bears and other animals singing and dancing. It was a fun."

"Well, now they have replaced it with a different bear. Let's go."

They went through the short line and climbed into the back of the beehive to being their journey into the Hundred Acre Wood.

They encountered Heffalumps and Woozles, blustery thunderstorms and much much more. It all ended with the celebration of Pooh's birthday.

When the ride was all over they got their pictures taken with Pooh and all of his friends.

From there, it was off the Splash Mountain to find their laughin place. As they stood in line, Jordan watched other people take the plunge into the Briar patch.

"So how wet do you actually get on this ride?"

"It really depends on where you are sitting. Sometimes you only get a few drops and then sometimes you get completely soaked. If you don't want to get really wet, you can always do the duck and cover."

"What exactly is the 'duck and cover'?"

"You put your hands up when you start to go down the drop, which is when they take your picture, and then when you hit the bottom you duck and cover because that is when you hit the water andit issplashed everywhere."

As the line continued to move, they eventually passed signs that said, 'Caution you may get wet!'

Jordan wasn't too keen on being drenched and having to walk around the rest of the park. Walking in wet jeans could be very uncomfortable. On the other hand, it had its advantages. Being wet meant that she could get cold so that was an excuse to have him hold her all the time, and seeing her in a wet t-shirt might give him some ideas. She would just have to wait and see.

They were finally loaded into their log. Jordan ended up sitting in the front of the log with Woody in the seat behind her. When the log was completely loaded they were off.

They rounded the first corner were they saw the houses of Brer Fox, Brer Bear, and Brer Rabbit. Jordan was so busy looking at the houses that she didn't realize that the first drop was coming up. Her eyes widened when she turned to look just as the log was about the drop. She was surprised but the welcomed it, throwing her hands in the air and screaming loudly. She could hear Woody behind her and expected that he had his hands up as well.

The splash wasn't very big. She only got a few drops on her jeans. She turned behind her to look as Woody, "You get wet?" He looked down at his pants, "No, nothing yet!"

Their log round another corner and they entered the land that Uncle Remus so vividly described in the Song of the South. Jordan was amazed at all of the animatronic animals. She kept looking back and forth between both sides of the log to try and take everything in.

As they continued along, she could see that they track in front of them began to get dark and she could no longer see where it lead. The only thing that she front of her was Brer Bear's butt. Just as he said, "There is nothing in here but bees," The log once again took another plunge, this time dipping a few times before reaching the bottom.

"Oh my god!"

Woody screamed from behind her. She was about to say the same thing herself. Once again, she turned to look at him, "How wet are you?" "My entire right side is soaked, right down to my shoe." "Me too! I didn't get anything straight from the front. It all came from the side."

She faced forward, wondering if she could get any wetter then she already was. Her betwas yes.

The mood of the ride became very dark. Mothers were singing to their children, warning them not to go to the laughing place or the fox would get them too. The log then began to make its final assent. To the left of the log Jordan watched a projection of the Rabbit and the Fox. Brer Rabbit was tied up begging for his life, asking the Fox not to throw him in the Briar Patch.

She could see the daylight in front of her now; she knew that the big drop was coming. She gripped the handles on either side. She could not decide if she had the guts to let go and put her hand up or if she was going to hang on for dear life. She liked roller coasters, but this was different then the others.

At the last minute, she somehow found the courage to put her hands up. She was in awe as the log came to the top of the mountain and she could see over the park, but that awe was quickly turned into terror. Her eyes grew bigger then ever before as the log began to plummet. She forced herself to keep her hands up as she screamed bloody murder. She could hear Woody let out a loud, "Woo-hoo!"

When the log hit the bottom, the force created huge waves. A large volume of water came over the front of the log completely drenching Jordan. Even if she had tried to do Woody's duck and cover, it would not havehelped.It was now her time to say, "Oh my god!" Woody's only response was to laugh.

"You were warned!"

"You want some of this Hoyt?" She turned to glare at him.

"Oh yeah what are you going to do, make me go on the ride again and sit in the front?"

"No. I have something a little easier in mind."

With that, she proceeded to ring her hair out directly in his lap.

"You like that now Farm Boy?"

"You are plain evil!"

She was about to respond but the log once again entered the Song of the South land. Woody began to sing along with all of the characters to "Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Da."

They passed the boat with all the characters. Woody pointed out the window that was above their heads as the Disneyland Limited traveled through, making its trip around the Magic Kingdom. They smiled and waved to the passengers on board.

Seconds later, they passed Brer Fox and Brer Bear who were trying not to be eaten by an alligator. Further down their journey, they found Brer Rabbit safe in his own home in the Briar Patch.

They had to wait a few minutes for the log in front of them to change passengers. When they got out their log, Woody finally got to see just how wet Jordan really was.

"Wow!"

"I told you! I am soaked!"

"Do you want to go back to the room and change?"

"No. I will probably be ok. I might get a little cold, but I can deal with it."

He smiled to himself, a comment coming into his head. He fought back and forth with himself for a moment, 'Say it! Don't say it! Just say it! Don't say it! Damn it Hoyt just do it!'

"I will always be here to keep you warm."

She was taken back for a second. She did not expect him to say something like that at all. That comment alone was making her warm. She just winked at him and said, "I bet you will."

Now he didn't know what to say. She just turned and walked away, leaving him to stand there and process what she had just said.

Woody finally caught up with her when she was looking at their picture that was taken on the final drop. He laughed when he saw the look on her face in the picture. Her hands were up but she looked like she was about to die.

He, on the other hand, looked completely happy. His hands were up and he was looking straight into a camera, sticking out his tongue.

"So what do you think? You want to buy the picture of your fist adventure on Splash Mountain?"

"Sure, I think it's funny. How did you know where the camera was?"

They made their way outside to the booth where they could purchase the picture.

"I don't know. I guessed actually. Apparently I picked the correct group of shrubs to look at."

Woody started laughing as they got further out into the daylight. Jordan was completely confused.

"What?"

He just continued to laugh.

"What?"

"You're just a lot wetter then I then I could really tell inside. Go and stand over there I have to get a picture of this."

Jordan stood by a Splash Mountain sign and struck a pose. Her T-shirt kept sticking to her body. She wondered what would happen if she walked around in a wet shirt for the rest of the day, now she was going to find out.

She made him take a picture by the sign too. He tried to refuse, but she was too amused by the fact that there was a big wet spot on the front of his pants that made it look like he had wet himself. He blamed that on her when she pointed it out to him.

"It is your fault that my pants look like this!"

"My fault? How is that my fault?"

"My pants were totally dry…in that area, until you decided to ring your hair out!"

"Yeah, yeah…blah, blah…it is all my fault. Everything is my fault. Deal with it Hoyt. Now just stand there and look pretty so I can take the picture!"

It would've been more correct for her to say, drop dead gorgeous but she figured that would be a bit much. She took the picture and they got in line to buy their photo.

They had the picture sent to their hotel so they wouldn't have to carry it around all day and were off to the next ride.

"Well, it looks like next stop on our Disneyland journey is The Haunted Mansion."


	10. New Orleans Square

Hey, thank you for all the comments about my lost dog. I got a call today from someone who saw her. I went out there with them and came less than 10 feet from her but she got scared and ran away. She ran under a barbwire fence so I couldn't get to her. I then spent another 3 hours and in the 115 degree heat looking for her. It sucked! Anyway, that is the update on my dog, now you can read the update on my story.

Chapter 10

New Orleans Square

Woody grabbed her hand and led her up the path way to the large house. They were ushered into a large, dimly lit room with all of the other guests. They looked up at the paintings on the wall as the room continued to fill up.

The whole place was freezing cold, to add to the creepy ambiance they were trying to achieve, which made Jordan colder then she already was due to the fact that she was all wet. She began to rub her hands up and down her arms, desperately trying to warm herself up. It wasn't working.

Then she thought, 'Well, Woody did say he would keep me warm. I'm not going to turn down an opportunity to be close to him.'

So she went for it. She walked in front of him and wrapped her arms around his waist, leaning her head on his chest. He didn't say anything. He just put his arms around her shoulders and started to rub circles across her back.

Jordan had never been so comfortable in her life. She was probably just transferring the wetness of her shirt to his, but at this point she really didn't care. She didn't want to move. She just closed her eyes and enjoyed the warmth that his strong body radiated.

Woody figured that she would get really cold on this ride. He remembered going on it as a kid. He was freezing and scared to death. He wasn't lying when he told her that he would keep her warm, especially when keeping her warm required holding her. He buried his nose in her hair, inhaling that Jordan scent that he always loved.

Since she had closed her eyes, Jordan didn't notice the doors closing signaling that the ride was about to begin. In fact, she was so relaxed due to Woody's touch that she didn't realize anything was happening until a loud recording with a man's booming voice began to play. It startled her so much that she jumped in his embrace.

He looked down at her, "You okay?"

"Yeah, I just wasn't expecting it to start like that."

She turned in his embrace so that she could better see her surroundings and the pictures above their heads. She leaned back against his chest as his arms remained around her waist.

The recording continued to play, the deep bass voice telling them that they had no way of getting out because the room had no windows and no doors. The room suddenly went dark, a flash of lightning could be seen from the skylight above their heads, and a loud clap of thunder was heard. Many of the people in the room let our shrieks of terror.

One teenage boy continued to scream long after the lights returned to their normal dim setting. Woody and Jordan just heard someone else in his party yell, "Shut up David!" and then skin on skin contact. All Woody could think was, 'Man that slap is bound to leave a mark.'

A few moments later, one of the walls opened up to reveal a long, dark hallway. They passed pictures that changed faces and setting, and statues with eyes that followed them wherever they went, before they reached the moving sidewalk so they could step into their Doom Buggy.

Woody helped Jordan hop into the moving car and then jumped in behind her. When they were both settled he put his arm around her shoulders and she snuggled into his side. It was almost as if that position was totally natural for them and that they did it everyday. They were both trying to figure out how they could make it an everyday thing.

He was about the pull on the bar to lower it when a voice from the speakers behind them said, "Let me take care of that for you," and the bar lowered by itself.

Woody pulled his hand away quickly and heard Jordan snicker, "That's a nice touch." "Yeah it is."

The Buggy wound around the track through the dark halls of the Mansion. They went through hallways with door knockers and handles that were moving all by themselves and dinner halls with dancing ghosts. They traveled through an old grave yard where the ghosts sang the famous, "Grim-Grinning-Ghosts."

As the approached the end of the ride they heard the same group of teens that had been screaming in the room with them earlier begin to chant, "David is gonna get the fat ghost! David is gonna get the fat ghost!" David's only reply was, "If I get that freaking fat ghost I am going to scream!" A few seconds later they heard it. Woody laughed and said,

"I guess David got the fat ghost."

"What are they talking about anyway?"

"You'll see."

They entered a room with 3 mirrors. As their Buggy turned to face the mirrors, a tall thin ghost appeared to be sitting between them in the reflection. They could see the reflection of the Buggy next to them as well, the other people had gotten David's fat ghost.

Woody jumped out of the Doom Buggy and onto the moving sidewalk first. He offered Jordan his hand and helped her step out behind him.

Both of the squinted against the sunlight as the came out of the dark Mansion, they turned the corner to continue through New Orleans Square when they heard a squeal that was becoming all too familiar. It was there that they got their first look at the kid that had been so loud throughout the entire ride. He was fighting with a girl, who they guessed was his sister, about a black cowboy hat.

"CARA! GIVE ME BACK MY HAT! DANG IT CARA! GIVE IT BACK!"

Jordan felt bad for the mother and older sister who had to stand in the middle of everything. Cara was using them as a shield to get away from David.

Woody and Jordan didn't stay to see who won the fight. As they walked away, they heard David yell, "I SPENT THIRTY DOLLARS ON THAT HAT CARA! YOU BETTER NOT DO ANYTHING TO IT!"

Jordan spoke up as they walked away, "I bet you and Cal were like that, huh?"

"Yeah, sometimes. We would fight over toys when we were little and then when we got older we would fight over clothes, girls, and most importantly…what channel we got to watch. It was kind of a stupid thing to fight over because we only had like 4 channels and they were all crappy."

"There were times that I wished that I had a brother or sister to share stuff with or fight with. James doesn't count since I didn't find out about him until a few years ago. Then I think that it is probably a good thing that I didn't have any siblings so then there isn't another messed up case like me in the world, plus I always enjoyed being a Daddy's girl."

"Don't say that Jordan."

"What that I am a Daddy's girl? Why not? It's true."

"Not that! The thing that you said about being messed up. Don't say that because it is not true. You are perfect just the way you are."

He wanted to continue on and say, "I love you just the way you are. You are the woman that I have been in love with for years, and the only woman that I can picture myself being with." He wanted to say it…but he didn't.

Jordan almost thought that tears were going to begin to form in her eyes. No one had ever said anything so sweet to her before. He always knew what to say to make her melt inside.

If she had had the courage, she would have grabbed him right then and there and kissed him like he had never been kissed before. She was still afraid though. She knew that Woody had feelings for her; he had made that clear many times before. After what he had just said there was no doubt in her mind that she loved him, but she just couldn't find the nerve to do it.

Today, she had conquered her fear of roller coasters but could not find the courage to face her worse fear of all…confessing her love for Woody. She was bound and determined to conquer that fear. Somehow, someway…by the end of the trip Woody would officially be hers.

She finally realized that she had not said anything; the only thing was she didn't really know what to say. The only thing she could come up with was, "Thank you Woody. You have no idea how much that means to me, coming from you."

He didn't say anything more. He simply pulled her closely to his side and placed a kiss on her forehead as they continued to walk to their next ride destination.

Their next ride was Pirates of the Caribbean. "I loved this ride as a kid. I always wanted to buy a pirate gun as a kid but my dad would never let me. He said I was too young to start playing with guns."

"Well, now you're a cop and can play with one whenever you want."

They got into the boat and were quickly on their way. They passed the Blue Bayou where many happy couples were eating a late lunch or an early dinner. Jordan looked at everything around her. If she didn't know any better she would've sworn that they were actually outside in a swamp.

They sailed by an old ran sitting on his porch in a rocking chair. "We used to always joke that he was Old Great Grandpa Hoyt. We don't have swamp places like this in Wisconsin though."

The boat continued on and they passed a talking skull with crossbones warning them of where they were about to embark. They then plunged down a small drop making a few waves at the bottom. Jordan was just happy that she didn't get wet since she was just starting to get dry.

They saw an old beach with an old skeleton of a pirate leaning again the rocks with a knife through his chest. Woody stared joking with her, "Care of give me a cause of death Doctor?" "Well, I think you can really figure that one out for yourself, Detective."

As the journey continued, they passed a bar with a sign that said, "Stow Yer Weapons," inside there where skeletons with bottles of alcohol. Further down on the left there was a room with yet another skeleton. This one was sitting on a bed in a room full of antiquities looking at a map with a magnifying glass.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Woody began rummaging around in his right pocket. He pulled out his hand to reveal 2 pennies. "Here." He placed one of the pennies in her hand.

"And what am I supposed to do with this?"

"We are going to throw them in the next room as we pass it. It's just another one of these weird things that my family used to do."

The next room was filled with gold and all kinds of treasures and just as Jordan suspected there was a skeleton sitting in the middle of all of it.

"Ok, you ready?"

"Yep."

"Go."

They threw their pennies into the room and heard that clang against the other metal pieces in the room.

Next they found themselves in the middle of a gun battle. The pirate captain was standing on the deck of his ship yelling insults to the people he and his men were fighting. As the rounded the corner, it was revealed that the Captain and his men had won the battle. They were dunking a man in the town well, while his wife yelled out of the second story window for him not to be a chicken.

Women were being chased by the pirates on the crew and were eventually caught and sold for auction. One of the women was trying to work it for all she was worth. Jordan started joking around, "There you go Woody, there is a hot redhead for ya."

"I don't go for redheads Jordan. I prefer brunettes."

Jordan had turned to look at him just as he said that. The look in his eyes made her insides melt all over again. Her mouth got really dry and she found that she couldn't talk. Thankfully he dropped it at that and just started looking around at all of the things in the ride.

They passed looters and pirates in jail trying to get the keys to their cell away from the guard dog. As they continued on, they passed through a place that had been totally destroyed by the pirates and were then put in the middle of their drunken gun battle. The ride finally came to an end as the boat was pulled up the chain lift and back to the dock.

They exited the building and made their way back to the Square, figuring out where to go next.

"Well, Jo, you ready for a little Adventure?"

"The real question is Woods, when am I not up for an Adventure?"


	11. Adventureland

Chapter 11

Adventureland

They walked up to Tarzan's Treehouse since it was the first thing that they came upon.

Woody stared up at the large tree they were about to climb, "They changed this too. It used to be the Swiss Family Robinson Tree House."

"That is the one where the family gets shipwrecked right?"

"Yeah, that's the one."

They climbed up multiple flights of stairs before coming to the top of the tree house. Woody began walking across the bridge to the other side of the tree when he realized that Jordan was no longer at his side. He looked back to see that she had paused to look over the park.

He came up behind her as she was leaning against the railing and put his arms around her waist. They just stood there for a moment before she finally spoke.

"Thank you for bringing me here. I haven't had this much fun in a LONG time."

"You're welcome. I am glad that I could do it."

She turned in his arms to look at him. When she did look up, she found that her lips were only inches from his. So many things began to run through her mind. What this the right time? Was this the right place? She wanted this moment to be absolutely perfect. All she had to do was close the gap. At the last moment she pulled away,

"Alright, let's keep going."

She grabbed his hand and pulled him across the bridge.

'Damn it. Why didn't I kiss her?' Woody thought as he followed Jordan. 'All I had to do is lean in and kiss her and I didn't and she pulled away. Why did she pull away? She hasn't pulled away when I have done anything else. Does she really not want to take our relationship to the next level?'

These were things that were rolling around in his brain, but he could not come up with a good answer for any of them. Finally, he decided to push the thoughts to the back of his mind and continue to enjoy being with her. They walked through the rest of the Treehouse, eventually coming down on the side.

From there, their Adventures to them to the Indian Jones Adventure. They wove their way through the line outside looking at all of the artifacts that were there in display. They had to stop at the entrance to the Temple to allow the Fast Pass riders go on in front of them, but once they were allowed in there the line went quickly.

They wound around until they finally stopped in a room with spikes coming out of the ceiling. Jordan laughed, "It's like the Temple of Doom!"

Next to them was a long bamboo pole that stretched from the floor to the ceiling, with a sign at the top warning them not to touch it. Woody gave her a mischievous smile, "Do we dare?"

"When do I ever do what I am told?"

They both grabbed the pole and pulled on it as hard as they could. There was a loud noise as the spikes began to lower from their position in the ceiling. They both watched as the spikes fell and then rose back to the starting position, ready for the next rebel to come along and pull on the pole.

"That is so cool!" Woody wanted to pull on the pole again, but the line moved forward. Next, they found themselves in a larger room with yet another warning sign stating, "DO NOT STEP ON THE DIAMOND SHAPED STONES!" Being the daring people that they were, they jumped from one diamond stone to the next.

Jordan laughed when they ran out of stones, "I wish they had something cool that would happen when you stepped on those!"

Woody agreed, "Yeah that would be fun. I bet there is something else around here to entertain people in line."

Sure enough, after winding around they found themselves next to a stone piece, that resembled a well, and had other stone pieces propped up above it. There was a rope that came out of the stone cylinder with, of course, another sign saying not to touch it. Woody and Jordan both looked at each other. He simply waved his hand and said, "After you."

She did not need to be told twice. She gave the rope a big tug and an echoing voice came from inside and told Jordan that she had interrupted his work. It was then followed by a loud crash, which could have only been breaking artifacts and a moan from the working archeologist.

Woody laughed and said, "Ha ha! You got in trouble!"

She just rolled her eyes and pushed him forward, "Whatever! Keep movin' Farm Boy."

The next room had a large screen where they watched a short film about the trucks that they would be riding in on their adventure.

Finally, after winding around for a few more minutes and climbing up and down a few flights of stairs, they came the front of the line.

They entered their truck and Jordan found herself behind the driver's seat. Woody fastened his seat belt before turning to her and begging, "Just don't get us into any trouble, or worse, killed." She smiled innocently, "Me?"

Their adventure began as they entered the Temple of Mara and were sent down the Chamber of Riches. They were scolded by Indy for looking into the Idol's eyes. As a consequence to their actions, they were sent into rooms with rats and bugs, forced to drive over a pit of lava on an old rickety bridge, almost eaten by a giant cobra, attacked by the Temples skeleton guards, as well as almost being run over by a huge boulder.

Jordan drove the truck back to the port and they climbed out. She turned to Woody as they walked back up the stairs to the exit, "See! I wasn't that bad!"

He laughed, "Yeah, you have gotten me into worse, and that was real!"

"Shut up!" she said as she shot him a nasty glare.

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled to close to him, "But I do enjoy all of the adventures that we have together."

He lightly kissed her forehead to help show that he was serious about what he had said. He did enjoy everything that they did together. He would follow her anywhere. He just hoped that she would do the same.

Oddly enough, Jordan happened to be thinking the same thing as they continued walking. She loved spending time with him. She was finally ready to admit her feelings for him; she just didn't know when to do it. She was ready to embark on another adventure with him, the adventure that would take their relationship to the next level. This weekend would be the perfect place to do that, if she could only decide when. The top of Tarzan's Treehouse didn't feel like the right place.

They walked across the way to the Indiana Jones Adventure Outpost. They had never seen so much Indiana Jones memorabilia in their lives. Jordan was looking at T-shirts when Woody came up to her,

"Jordan, check this out."

She turned to see him wearing a leather jacket, an Indiana Jones hat while holding a whip. 'He looks so gorgeous,' was all that she could think before she finally found her tongue.

"That's great! Let me see the camera!"

She got pictures of him in a few different poses. She had a hard time deciding which one she would frame.

Once Woody had put his toys away and they finished looking around, they went on the Jungle Cruise. They encountered alligators, hippos, rhinos, monkeys, elephants, and an African Witch Doctor that shrunk people's heads.

When they were done touring the rivers of Africa, they decided to give their feet a break and go to the Enchanted Tiki Room. They stretched out along a bench in the back of the room. Jordan snuggled up to Woody's side as they sang along with the tropical birds, flowers and Tiki gods.

As the show ended, they were shuffled out of the room with all of the other audience members as the birds sang, "Hi Ho." They held on tight to each other so they wouldn't get separated in the big crowd. Woody led her across the Main Street Plaza and told her, "Now we are going to take a little trip to the future."


	12. Tomorrowland

Sorry it has taken me sooooo long to update. I have been working on a show at a local theatre downtown, and I just moved to college this week. Go Wildcats! I hope you enjoy! Thanks for all of your awesome reviews.

Chapter 12

Tomorrowland

As they were walking in front of the Castle, a worker holding a camera stopped him and asked if they would like to get their picture taken as a souvenir. Woody looked at Jordan and shrugged, "Why not."

They then had to decide if they wanted to just stand there or do some sort of pose. Woody finally got a fun idea, "Get on my back Jordan."

"What?"

"Hop on my back. Come on!"

He leaned over a little to make it easier for her to jump on. She braced herself on his shoulders before jumping up and wrapping her arms around his neck. Woody turned back to the photographer as he hooked his arms under his knees.

As the picture was taken, they were told to, "Say Mickey," when he snapped the photo. He then ripped off a small slip of paper and handed it to Woody, telling him that their picture would be ready in about 2 hours. Instead of putting her down, Woody just continued walking towards their Tomorrowland destination.

"Woody, what are you doing?"

"Carrying you."

"Why?"

"Because I can."

"Okay, I'm not going to pass up a free ride."

They continued walking when Woody saw a break in the crowd. "Hold on Jordan."

She was confused, "What? Wh…"

Jordan couldn't gether question of, "Why?"out of her mouth before he took off running. She did what she was told and held on tight. Woody finally slowed down when they reached the entrance to Tomorrowland, where he then put her down.

"This place has changed a lot since I was here. They totally remodeled it a few years ago."

They paused by the Astro Orbitor to look at the map. Woody pointed to the ride in front of them.

"This ride has been completely moved and redone. Star Tours is still here, Autopia looks like it is in the same place, Space Mountain is still here, although I know that they just reopened recently, and they added Buzz Lightyear. What do you want to do first?"

"Astro Orbitor looks good to me."

"Okay."

Woody sat in the back of the rocket ship with Jordan between his legs. It was a tight squeeze but neither of them really minded. Jordan operated the control that took them up and down while they both enjoyed the view. Their flight eventually came to a landing. Woody jumped out first and then helped Jordan as she climbed out.

Next, they went on Star Tours. There space adventure was supposed to take them to visit the Endor Moon, but due to the fact that it was Rex's first flight, they flew through comets, got caught in the tractor beam of an enemy ship, and helped in the destruction of the Death Star.

They exited the Star Cruiser and found themselves in a store filled with Star Wars memorabilia. Woody picked up a plastic Lightsaber out of a bin and flicked it open.

"What do you say Jordan, you up for a duel?"

Grabbing her own plastic weapon she smiled, "Show me whatcha got Farm Boy."

They fought for a few minutes, dodging and blocking each others thrusts. Jordan finally caught Woody in a vulnerable moment and poked him in the stomach.

"Ha Ha! I win!"

"I let you win. I was trying to be a gentleman."

She scoffed at him, "Yeah whatever!"

They put the toys away and walked to the other part of the store which had regular Disney souvenirs. Woody looked through the T-shirts while Jordan looked through the postcards.

She studied the postcards carefully, trying to decide which one she wanted to send to her morgue family. She chose one with a picture of the Fab 5 standing in front of Sleeping Beauty's Castle.

Woody found her purchasing the postcard at the register, "Hey whatcha buying?"

"A postcard to send to the morgue. I promised Lilly I would send them one. She was excited that I was getting to come so I told her that I would send them all one and tell them about what we were doing."

As they were waiting for Jordan to get her change, they heard a strange sound coming for Woody's stomach. Jordan laughed, "Did I break something in there when I beat you in our fight?"

"Maybe, but I think you just made my stomach wake up and realize that it's hungry. You up for a snack?"

Jordan was starting to realize that she was starting to get hungry too, "Definitely."

Exiting The Star Trader, they found a popcorn stand. They bought a large popcorn and a diet coke to split between the 2 of them. They sat down on a near by bench and enjoyed their snack as they chose what their next right would be.

"Well, it looks like we have Space Mountain, Autopia, and Buzz Lightyear left," Jordan said as she compared the map to the area around them.

"Do they still have the submarines?" he asked as he peered over her shoulder.

"Submarines?"

"Yeah, they should be right over there."

Woody stood turned around pointing to the area on the other side of the outdoor eating area that they had been sitting by. There were construction flats all around the place that the 'ocean' used to be. He looked closer and saw a sign that read, "NEW ATTRACTION COMING SOON!"

He took his seat next to Jordan and grabbed another handful of popcorn, "Man, they are really changing this place up."

"Well, it was bound to happen some time. You can't expect everything to stay the same as it was in 1955."

"True. Where to next?"

Jordan surveyed the things around her before suggesting, "Space Mountain?"

"Sure."

They stood and made their way to the ride, finishing the food and drink on the way.

"You want the last swig?" Woody asked holding the practically empty coke bottle in Jordan's direction.

"Nope. Go for it."

Throwing away their trash in the closets trash can, they walked over to Space Mountain and found out that the line was over 2 hours long. Jordan was in shock. That was the longest wait time that she had seen all day.

"Any particular reason that there is so much hype over this ride? Everyone seems really eager to go on it."

Woody explained, "It just reopened. They closed it down for a long time and completely redid it. You think we should grab a Fast Pass and go on other stuff first?"

"Sounds good to me."

Retrieving their Fast Passes, they went on to Buzz Lightyear Astro Blasters.

As they stood in line, Buzz Lightyear informed all of the Space Rangers about the mission that they were about to embark upon to save Green Plant. The line moved quickly and they were soon walking from the solid ground onto a moving sidewalk where they hopped into their space ships. They both grabbed their laser blaster and prepared for the battle.

Woody took over the control to spin their ship around in circles. Jordan laughed at his enthusiasm when he said, "Bring it on you alien scum."

They flew through space blasting away with their laser guns at any 'Z' target. Woody spun the ship back and forth in order to get the best angles at all of the targets. At the end of the ride they encountered Emperor Zerg and fought him off as he tried to take over Green Planet.

As the mission came to an end they looked at their scores flashing on the control panel in front of them. From there, they compared them to the ranking on the wall. Woody scored in the 3rd rank with 144,800, and Jordan was in the 2nd rank with 56,300.

They walked through the exit and entered a room with a row of TV screens that were surrounded by other Space Rangers who had recently completed their missions. As they looked closer, they realized that these TV screens were touch screen computers that has pictures of them that were taken while they were on the ride. They waited in line for the next available screen and looked for their photo.

Woody was scrolling through the pictures rather quickly when Jordan stopped him, "No wait! Back up! That was us!"

He went back to the previous screen, and Jordan selected their picture. When it loaded on the screen both of them laughed hysterically.

They were looking in opposite directions, Jordan's eyes and mouth were wide open, and Woody had the look on his face that he gets when in pursuit of a dangerous suspect.

When they regained their composure, they emailed the picture to both of their addresses as well as Nigel so he could share it with everyone else at the morgue. Jordan laughed, "They are going to love this!"

Moving on, they realized that the exit to the ride had led them to yet another shop. Feeling no need to go shopping again, they continued on back into the park.

Woody checked his watch and noticed that they still had some time before they would be able to use the Pass for Space Mountain so they made their way to Autopia.

They decided to take separate cars so that they could both drive. Being away from each other was actually a weird feeling for both of them. Jordan drove a red car and Woody drove a blue car that was in front of hers.

They each drove along the track, admiring the scenery as they went. Jordan spotted a sign telling drivers not to rear-end the other drivers in front of them. She smiled evilly and though to herself, 'I have never been one to follow rules before. Why start now?'

The only problem with trying to rear-end him was that she would have to try and catch up with him first. She already had the pedal to the floor so she couldn't speed up to get him.

All of the sudden, it was as if the person in front of Woody had read her mind. The kid in front of him had taken his foot off of the gas pedal, causing Woody to slow down. Jordan saw her chance, and took it. Instead of taking her foot off of the gas, she continued to hold it down until she hit the back of his car at full speed.

He turned around and glared at her, "HEY!"

"Oops! Sorry Woods, I didn't see you there."

"You better watch it Cavanaugh or I am gonna get you."

She laughed at him, "What are you going to do? Put your car in reverse and back up into me?"

"I will find a way. Trust me. I will find a way."

During there bickering moment, the car in front of Woody had begun to move and continue of down the track. Woody pressed down on his gas pedal and began moving at the rate that he was before. He glanced over his shoulder to see that she was a good distance behind him. He then slowly took his foot off of the gas pedal until his car was going at a slow crawl, just barely inching down the track.

Jordan saw what he was doing and didn't bother taking her foot off of the gas, hitting him yet again at full speed. This didn't stop Woody. He continued on at his snail like space. Jordan kept her pedal to the floor but it didn't do any good. She stopped for a moment and let him get a ways ahead of her before she pressed on the gas and rammed him again.

Woody took his foot off of the gas completely and came to a dead stop in the middle of the road. He turned back and looked at her as she glared at him with an evil grin on her face. He was trying to plot his next move when a voice yelled from behind them, "Hey what's the hold up? Come on man go down the road!"

Jordan laughed, "Even at Disneyland people have road rage."

Woody took off down the track again and they made it back to the start without any more incidents.

Woody pulled their Fast Passes out of his pocket as they exited Autopia. Checking his watch, they found that their Passes were now valid. He grabbed her had as they made their way through the crowded streets of Tomorrowland to find the Fast Pass entrance to Space Mountain.

"Wow, we are passing half of the line with this Fast Pass thing," Jordan was surprised as they continued walking through their line.

They waited in line for less then 20 minutes when they reached the end of the Fast Pass line. They were directed to the correct lane when they reached the front of the spaceport. Woody got excited when the girl told them, "I line 1."

"We got to sit in the front! This is going to be so cool!"

They boarded their space ship when it pulled up to the dock. Woody hopped into the rocket and held his hand out to Jordan. "He has been doing this all day. I could totally get used to this," she thought as she took his hand.

After everyone's lap bars were secured, they prepared for their launch. They slowly traveled into a tunnel with bright lights circling around it. From there, they entered a dark room with swirling white lights that were supposed to resemble stars. When they reached the top of a steep hill, they heard a voice from the headrest behind them state, "This is Tower, launch sequence engaged."

The rocket then plunged into the darkness. Jordan and Woody both put their hands in the air and started to scream. The room was so dark that they could not even see the track in front of them. Woody kept his eyes open the whole time causing them to water from all of the wind. When the ride was over, they entered another tunnel with moving lights.

Woody yelled, "That ride is so freakin' awesome!" as they entered the spaceport. Both of them were wiping tears from their eyes as they stepped out from the car. Making their way up the exit steps, they stopped to look at their picture.

They both had their hands in the air, Woody looked like he was screaming his head off, which he has been, and Jordan had a big smile on her face.

"That's a good one. You wanna buy this one too?" Woody asked as he slipped his arm around her shoulders.

"No…well you can if you want to, but I can live without this one. I think I will probably get the one that we took outside of the castle though."

"Speaking of which, I think it has been long enough. We can probably go and check it out right now. Shall we?"

She smiled, "We shall."


	13. Shopping, Shows, and Snow White's Wishin

Hey!

My dog was found. She has actually been home for a while now. She was dehydrated when we got her back but she is well now:)

My apologizes to those of you that have seen Fantasmic and find things wrong with my writing. I haven't seen it all the way through since I was a little kid. When I went over the summer I didn't sit down and watched it, I just saw things when walking through the crowds. I did the best I could from memory!

* * *

Chapter 13

Shopping, Shows, and Snow White's Wishing Well

They went to the shop on Main Street where they could look at their picture. After standing in line for a few minutes, they reached the front and handed their ticket to the girl at the register. She pulled up the correct file on her computer and showed them their picture.

Jordan smiled, "I love it!"

"Yeah it's perfect," Woody agreed.

The picture was indeed perfect. They were both smiling and the background looked amazing. Anyone that didn't know them would have thought that they were a couple. That is what they looked like, a couple in love.

"So what size would you like to buy?" The girl behind the counter seemed to be getting annoyed because they had been looking at the picture for so long.

They each bought an 8x10 and had them sent to their hotel. When they were done there they went back out on Main Street.

"So where do you want to go now?" Jordan looked at all of the stores around them.

"I don't really care. You wanna do some shopping or do you want to go on some more rides?"

She thought for a moment, "Let's do some shopping."

They went to the Emporium first and wandered around there a while. They found souvenirs for everyone back at the morgue. They bought a stuffed Flik from the movie _A Bugs Life _for Bug, a Fab 5 coffee mug for Garret, a magnet of Mickey on a motorcycle for Nigel, and a Princess snow globe for Lily.

When they were done there, Jordan sat on the curb along Main Street to write the postcard to their friends while Woody went to buy stamps. She used the new Belle pen that she just bought for herself. She finished up just as Woody sat next to her.

"Here you go."

"Perfect timing."

"So what did you tell them?"

"Just that we were having a lot of fun, that we had gone on all of the rides, met Mickey. The basics."

"Cool. I think there is a mailbox over by the entrance if you want to go and mail it now."

"Yeah, that sounds good."

Jordan was relieved that he didn't ask to read it himself. She has written something that she didn't want him to see that only her morgue family would understand, specifically Lily. She had said that Disney magic could definitely make _things _happen.

Lily had come over to Jordan's apartment the night before they left for a girl's night. They ordered pizza and had a night of girl talk, mostly Jordan and Woody talk. It had been a while since Lily had heard the relationship update. Jordan told her that she felt like they were closer to taking that final step and that she hoped that the trip would help that happen. Things were definitely moving on the right track. They just needed a little push.

Jordan dropped the postcard in the mailbox and decided that now was the time for that push. He had been the one to initiate the contact for the majority of the day, but now it was her turn. She wrapped her arm tightly around her waist and causally asked, "So where do you want to go now?"

He was surprised at her movement, grateful, but surprised. He in turn put his arm around her shoulders. "There is one more store that I want to go and then I think we should go to dinner."

"Ok, what store?"

"Mad Hatter."

They made their way to Fantasyland, walking through the Main Street castle and across the draw bridge of the castle.

"Are you actually going to buy a hat or are we just here to look?" Jordan asked as they walked into the store.

"Well, right now I am just looking, but I might get one if I really like it."

He spotted something on the other side of the store that he wanted to look at. He went over to one of the hat racks and picked up the one he wanted, placing it on his head.

"What do you think?"

"I think you look like there is a one eyed monster eating your head."

The hat he had chosen was Mike Wazowski's head. A person put their head in the opening where Mike's mouth would be, so it looked like Woody had teeth all along his forehead.

"Here!"

He handed her the camera and posed for her. After pushing the button she switched the camera to the view selection so she could look at it. She started laughing hysterically. The picture was perfect. At the angle that he was standing, it looked like Mike was actually biting his head. Woody's expression made it even funnier. He looked like he was freaking out and screaming.

"Ok Jordan, your turn! Pick a hat!"

She looked around the room until she found a hat that she liked. Finally she was it. Woody lost her through crowds of people and hat racks. When he finally caught up with her, she was wearing a pink, pointy, princess hat with aveil coming off thetop.

"Very nice! It matches your shirt perfectly. You should get it."

"Oh I don't know. I think I will look around a little more."

She was about to take the hat off her head when Woody stopped her, "Hey hey, what do you think you are doing? I have to get your picture first."

She gave him her best proper princess pose, and then went on to find another hat. They tried on almost every hat in the story, and got pictures of themselves while wearing them.

Woody tried on a pirate hat and mad an evil facial expression. When he went to try on the pilot's flight hat, the chinstrap got stuck on his nose. Jordan was laughing so hard she was afraid the picture wouldn't turn out right. She finally stopped laughing enough to look at the picture, but then began laughing again when she looked at it. The strap was stuck on the tip of his nose and he was pouting, sticking out his bottom lip.

She tried on the Nemo hat andthe Cheshire Cat hat. After trying on a few more hats they tried to decide on which hats to buy.

"I always wanted to get one of those hats with the Mickey ears that I could put my name on, but my parents would never buy me one. Maybe I will get one of them." Woody told her as they were looking around.

"You should. I think it would be cute." She gave him her best flirtatious smile.

"Alright, I will, but only if you get one to match!"

"Ok!"

They looked through the hats, choosing the correct sizes and picking what colors they wanted. Woody got a black one and Jordan got a pink one. They both watched in awe as the girl embroidered their names on the hats with her machine.

"I could never do that." Jordan said when the girl handed them their completed hats.

She smiled, "It's not as hard as it looks."

They paid for their new hats, placing them on their heads they walked back into Fantasyland.

Jordan heard a sound from her stomach as they were walking through the crowds of people. "Ok, you said shopping and then dinner. Where do you want to go, because I am starving?"

"I made reservations for us."

"You did? Where? And when?"

"Yep. We are going to be Blue Bayou. I made the reservations while you were in the bathroom earlier."

"Ok. Sounds good. At this point I will eat anything! Lead the way."

He grabbed her hands and they walked back to New Orleans Square. They took the short cut next to the Princess Shop in the castle. Soon they arrived at their destination. They didn't have to wait long before their table was ready and the hostess lead them to their seats.

Jordan looked around the restaurant when once they were seated, "Is that the Pirates of the Caribbean ride right there?"

"Yeah, didn't you notice it when we went on the ride."

"Well yeah, I just didn't think that this was going to be where we were going."

They looked through the menu choices and were ready to order by the time their waiter came. They were sitting in silence just enjoying each other's company and the ambiance of the restaurant when they heard someone yelling,

"Hi, nice people that are eating over there! Hello nice people!"

Woody and Jordan both turned towards the water and could see the out line of a person waving in their general direction.

Jordan turned to Woody, "Is it just me, or does that kid sound really familiar?"

"It's David from the Haunted Mansion."

"Let's mess with him."

In unison they both yelled, "HI DAVID!"

"Holy crap! Those people knew my name! How did they know my name? Oh my God that is freaky!"

Woody and Jordan both laughed at his reaction.

"Oh that was fun!" Jordan said as she continued laughing.

Their laughter died down and they returned to silence. Jordan turned the conversation to a slightly more serious note.

"Thank you for bringing be here Woody. I am having a blast. I probably would never have come here if it hadn't been for you."

Woody reached across the table and took her hand in his.

"You're Welcome. I am glad to do it. No one should miss out on the Disney magic. I have been wanting to come back for a long time, and there is no one else that I would rather be here with."

He began to lean towards her; this was the moment that he had been waiting for the entire trip. He could feel her begin to lean into him.

"Here you go folks! I have a Diet Coke and an Iced Tea. Your order should be up soon. Is there anything else I can get you while you wait?"

Woody and Jordan both pulled a part. Woody looked at the waiter, slightly irritated with him, "No, thank you. We're fine."

He didn't want to be mean to the kid. It wasn't really his fault. He didn't know that Woody had been waiting for the perfect moment all day to finally make his move. Now the moment was gone, yet again. It didn't matter if all cell phones were turned off or put on silent, something always had to happen.

The waiter walked off to his next table, and they went back to each other. Jordan quickly changed the subject.

"So what are we going to do tonight?"

Woody pulled out the show schedule for the night to see what their choices were, "Well, there is a parade that we could probably catch depending on what time we get out of here, Fireworks are at 9:30sih, and then we can catch the 10:30 Fantasmic."

"Okay, let's see if we can catch the parade, and I guess we can go on rides and stuff again until the fireworks. What is this Fantasmic thing you were talking about?"

"It is a show thing over on the stage area of Tom Sawyer Island. I've heard about, it sounds really cool. It's got tons of different characters it in. They use all sorts of special effects. I have been wanting to see it for years."

"Okay then, we'll check it out."

It wasn't long before their food arrived. Woody shared some more childhood Disneyland stories while they ate.

"It was really late one night, probably after 10…I was always a night owl as a kid. So we are walking from Main Street to Fantasyland to go on a few more rides before we left, Cal was still pretty little so he was in a stroller. Suddenly, Goofy, Mickey, and Donald come from out of nowhere. Goofy grabbed the stroller from my Aunt and took off with Cal. He ran across the drawbridge with him, I have never seen my Aunt run that fast ever! Come to think of it…I had never seen her fun before that, and I have never seen her run since."

"So what happened?" Jordan was really into the story and was anxious to hear how it was going to end.

"Well, my Aunt finally caught up with Goofy and I skipped behind with Mickey and Donald while my Uncle lagged behind us. It was so funny. My Aunt freaked out. She was afraid that she wouldn't be able to find him."

"What did she do when she caught up to him? I would've freaked out too if some strange character had come out of nowhere and taken my nephew from me!"

"She started to hit him, but then he gave her a big hug patted Cal on the head and ran off. When my Uncle finally showed up, my Aunt started ranting about how we should try to turn him in or something, but he calmed her down and told her to just let it go. Nothing had happened. He was just messing around. It was so great! I wanted Mickey and Donald to go in rides with me, but they had to go. It was still really fun though."

They finished up their dinners, paid the check and made it to Main Street just in time to get a good seat for the Parade. Jordan had never seen so many Disney characters all in the same place at the same time. There were floats from _Beauty and the Beast, Pinocchio, Peter Pan, The Lion King, Cinderella, _and many, many more. She has also never seen so much glitter and sparkles in the same place either. She felt like such a little kid seeing everything for the first time. Some of the dancers must have seen the excitement in her eyes because they came and interacted with her when normally they once approached the small children. Woody laughed at the expression on her face. She looked like a kid in a candy store; of course this was a slightly different circumstance.

It was all over far too quickly as far as Jordan was concerned. Once the last float passed where they were sitting, they got up and chose their next plan of attack. Woody looked at his watch.

"Well, it looks like we still have a while before the fireworks, so I guess we can hit some rides again. Anything you want to hit again?"

She didn't have to think very hard, "Buzz Lightyear!"

"You want to go on Space Mountain again? We could pick up another Fast Pass for it before we hit Buzz," Woody suggested.

"Let's do it."

They headed back over to Tomorrowland and did as Woody had mentioned. Their scores for Buzz were slightly higher then the last time they rode it, but Woody still beat Jordan by a few thousand points. When they exited the ride they found Buzz Lightyear surrounded by a group of people. They waited their turn and got their picture taken with the space hero.

They went back to Fantasyland after that and went on Alice in Wonderland, Peter Pan, Casey Jr., Pinocchio, Snow White and Mr. Toad. Neither of them won Woody's 'Name Game' on Snow White, but Woody won on Mr. Toad.

"Ha, ha! I got it!"

Jordan laughed at him, "What are you expecting a medal or something?"

"Your sarcasm hurts Jordan," he said as he placed his hand over his heart.

It must have been the time that the characters were making their last rounds because they seemed to be everywhere. They got their pictures taken with Pinocchio, Alice, the Mad Hatter, the White Rabbit, Peter Pan, Snow White and Belle. Belle was Jordan's favorite princess so she got a picture with her without Woody.

After a few more rides it was time to use their Fast Passes so they made they way back over to Tomorrowland. They got to sit in the back of the space ship this time so they were whipped around a little more. It just added to the fun of things. Their picture wasn't as funny as it was before so they passed on buying it yet again.

"I don't know about you, but I think I am up for some ice cream right about now. What do you think Jo?"

"How do you know just what a girl wants?" She asked giving him a suggestive smile.

"It's a gift."

They went to the Ice Cream Parlor on Main Street and they found a place in the Plaza to watch the fireworks. Woody chose a spot on the ground next to one of the planters so they could lean against it. He sat down first and was surprised when Jordan didn't sit next to him. She sat in between his legs, leaning against his chest. He welcomed it of course; he just had to be careful not to get chocolate ice cream in her hair. She leaned her head against his shoulder trying to get comfortable. Woody pulled her closer by wrapping his arm around her middle. He heard her sigh as she relaxed against him.

"So Jo, what is your favorite ride…besides Buzz Lightyear?" He knew that she would say that first since she had chosen to go on that one again.

Since he had beat her to that she had to think of something else. "Ummm…I don't know. I have loved all of them. I never thought that I would get over my fear of roller coasters but now I think they are some of the best rides ever invented." She finished the last bite of her ice cream and began to lick the remaining stickiness from her fingers.

He smiled, taking the last bite of his ice cream as well, "Good. I am glad that I could help you conquer your fear."

"You have helped me conquer a lot of my fears Woody."

"Like what?"

She turned slightly in his arms so that she was facing him, her lips once again just inches from his. They seemed to be favoring that position that day, "My fear of com…"

Jordan was cut off by the cracking sound of the first set of fireworks. They looked up just in time to see the sparkling lights before they faded away and the next set appeared. As much as Jordan was loving the fireworks display, she was still slightly upset. 'I don't know if this is ever going to happen! If it's not a waiter it is the freakin' fireworks!' she thought to herself.

The fireworks seemed to last forever. There were some really cool designs and colors. There were some on the shape of a Mickey head and others in shapes of hearts and stars. The finale was absolutely amazing. Neither of them had seen so many fireworks go off all at the same time.

Jordan jumped up when the show was over and turned to offer Woody her hand. She pulled him up and asked excitedly, the fireworks show had given her a new rush of exhilaration, "Ok where to next?"

"Well, we could go on a few more rides and then go to Fantasmic, or we could go over to Fantasmic right now so we can get a good seat."

"I want to get a good seat!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him through the crowds towards Frontierland.

When they got there, it seemed that a lot of other people had gotten the same idea. They looked around for a few minutes before finding the perfect spot. It was in front of another planter, so they could lean against the wall, and in the center of it all so they had a perfect view of the stage. They reassumed the position they had been sitting in while watching the fireworks.

"So how much time to we have?"

Woody looked at his watch, "Just under an hour. You wanna play a game?"

"Is this another Hoyt Disneyland tradition game?"

"Yeah kinda. It is like 20 questions, but we don't keep track of how many you ask. So one of us thinks of something in the park and then the other has go guess what it is asking only yes or no questions."

"Alright, but remember you know the park better then I do so you have to go easy on me."

"Ok, you want to guess first or do you want me to?"

"I don't care."

He thought for a moment, "Ok, I got one."

Jordan carefully considered her first question, "Is it in a ride?"

"Yes."

"Is it in Tomorrowland?"

"No."

"Toontown?"

"No."

"Fantasyland?"

"Yes."

She paused for a moment thinking about where she should go from there. "Is it on Alice in Wonderland?"

"Nope."

"Mr. Toad?"

"No."

"Pinocchio?"

"Nope."

"Peter Pan."

"Yep."

"Finally another yes!"

"Is it on a character?"

"Yes."

"What color is it?"

He was about to respond but he stopped himself, "Hey! Only yes or no questions!"

"Man, I was hoping you wouldn't notice. Okay…is it blue?"

"No."

"Green?"

"Nope."

"Red?"

"Yes."

She tried to put the clues together. "Ok, something red, on a character in Peter Pan…Captain Hook's jacket?"

"No."

"Smee's hat?"

"No, good guess though."

She thought for a moment more before finally figuring it out, "The feather in Peter's hat."

"Yes! See that was pretty easy for you."

"Yeah it was. My turn!"

She tried to think of something harder for him to try and guess. "Ok, I got it!"

"Alright, is it on Main Street?"

"No."

"Adventureland?"

"No."

"Frontierland?"

"No."

"Fantasyland?"

"No."

"New Orleans Square."

"Yes."

"Is it on a ride?"

"Yes."

"Alright that narrows it done a lot! Is it in the Haunted Mansion?"

"Nope."

"Ok, so it is in Pirates of the Caribbean." He thought for a second deciding in what direction to go in.

"Is it on a pirate?"

"No."

"Man, this isn't going to be as easy as I thought."

She laughed, "Come on Farm Boy you can do it!"

"Ok, color, I'll work on color. Is it red?"

She shook her head against his chest.

"Blue?"

"No."

"Yellow?"

"No."

"Green?"

"No."

He went through every color in the rainbow. "I haven't named it off yet?"

She smiled, "No you haven't! Keep going!"

"White!"

"Yes!"

"Ok, now I am getting somewhere. Is it on a pirate?"

"You already asked that, the answer is still no."

"Ok then. Is it in one of the rooms with the skeletons where we threw the pennies?"

"No."

"Is it after that?"

She had to think about it for a second to make sure she answered the question correctly. "No."

"It is before that part? There isn't much before that part? It is something in the restaurant? Something in the Blue Bayou?"

"No."

He repeated the evidence to himself trying to think it through, "Something white that is before the treasure rooms. Is it the Old Great Grandpa Hoyt's shirt?"

She smiled, "Nope!" She was excited that he was having a hard time figuring it out.

"Is it after the drop?"

"Yes."

"In between the drop and the rooms…what is there?" He hoped that talking about loud would help him think more but it wasn't working.

"Is it something on the beach area?"

"Yes."

"Ok, I'm getting closer! Is it the sand?"

"No."

"The skeleton bones?"

"No."

"What else is there? There is a crab, but that isn't white."

"Don't give up now man you are so close." She was trying to encourage him but it wasn't really working.

He sat there for a few minutes thinking.

"I've got it! The sea gull on the skeleton's head!"

"Yep, that' it!"

"That was a good one Jordan. I'm impressed!"

"Thank you, thank you. I try! How much time do we have?"

He checked his watch, "Another half hour or so."

They played a few more rounds. The time seemed to go by really quickly. Soon the lights we fading and an announcement was being made to ask everyone to remain seated until the show is over and the lights return to normal. Jordan snuggled closer to Woody's chest and sat back to enjoy the performance.

They were both mesmerized by the special effects of the show. Everything from the pyrotechnics, to the water screens, to the lighting and the sound; it all kept their attention focused on the stage. Woody would've sworn that he heard Jordan "Ooo and Ahhh" over everything along with the kids in the crowd. He knew for sure that she gasped during the scene with Peter Pan fighting Captain Hook on his pirate ship. Jordan smiled to herself during the scene with the Disney Princesses dancing with their Princes. She tightened her grip on Woody's arms that were securely wrapped around her. Their eyes grew wide when the Dragon appeared on stage and blew fire, lighting up the Rivers of America.

Soon Mickey sleighed the dragon, and the finale was upon them. When the lights returned to normal Jordan turned in Woody's arms and smiled,

"That was one of the coolest things I have ever seen!"

"Yeah it was!" Woody agreed.

Everyone around them got up ands started moving around but they made no attempt.

"What time is it?"

"Ummm…almost 11:00." He said checking his watch, "The night is almost over."

He wrapped his arm back around her and they continued to sit there while the crowd cleared.

"Ok, we have an hour until the park closes, what should we do now?"

Woody thought for a moment. The park was only open for another hour. He had to put his plan into action, and he had to do it before the night was over. He didn't want to do it right now though, they had to do something first. Suddenly, something came to him. He pulled the event schedule from his pocket,

"I've got it!"

"What?"

"Come on!"

He slid out from behind her and then helped her up. Entwining their fingers he lead her out of Frontierland.

"Woody where are we going?"

"You'll see."

They walked through the land, passed the Golden Horseshoe, and through a small walkway that Jordan had never noticed earlier that day. They quickly arrived at Woody's surprise destination,

"Dancing at the Carnation Plaza!"

He pulled her onto the dance floor and began to twirl her around to the upbeat jazz song that the band was playing. Jordan realized how much she had missed dancing with him. They hadn't done it much since Jordan sold the bar. They danced song after song without stopping. Both of them were beginning to run out of breath just as the band played a slow song. Woody pulled her close to his chest, her arms with up around his neck just as she had many other times before. She rested her head against his chest and felt him press a kiss to the top of her head as the gently swayed to the music. The band played a few more songs before announcing that it was going to be their last song of the night. When the song was over Jordan looked up at him,

"Do you think we have time for one more ride?"

"Actually I have something else I want to show you."

It was now or never, he had to begin his plan.

He led her off the dance floor and cross the front of the castle. Leading her onto another walkway that Jordan had seemed to have missed during the day, they came to Snow White's Wishing Well. Woody looked around hoping that they would be alone. They were.

"This is so cute!" Jordan was letting her girly side come out as she walked across the bridge to look at the waterfall with statues of the Seven Dwarfs.

"This was always the thing that we would do at the end of the night. Come over here and make a wish."

Jordan turned to see Woody standing by the well with two pennies in his hand. She walked over to him, took her penny from his hand, and turned to look inside the well. All of the other coins that had been thrown in earlier were sparkling in the light that was shining into the water. Snow White's voice could be heard singing, "I'm wishing for the one I love to find me today."

"You've got the right idea girl. I wish the one I love would find me today." Jordan thought to herself. She wished it one more time, this time really meaning it, before dropping her penny into the water. Woody's penny quickly followed and they watched as the ripples that they had created slowly faded away.

He placed his arms on either side of her, trapping her as he had many times that day. She turned in his arms when he asked,

"So what did you wish for?"

"I can't tell you!"

He was almost offended, "Why not?"

"Because it won't come true!"

"I'll tell you mine!"

"Ok then, what did you wish for Woody?"

He looked at her for a moment, but he didn't speak. He leaned in slowly and captured his lips with hers. This time there were no cell phones, no waiters, no fireworks…well there were fireworks…but there was nothing to interrupt them. It was just the 2 of them together. Jordan instinctively put her arms around him and began to respond to the kiss, opening her mouth to meet his. The feeling of his lips upon hers was making her lightheaded but she didn't want to pull away. Eventually, their lungs won out and they had to pull away from each other. Jordan had trouble forming a sentence once she had regained her breath but finally found her words,

"You know what Woody?"

"What?"

"That was what I had wished for too. I always knew that someday my Prince would come, and you have been here all along."

"I've been here. I will always be here. I love you Jordan."

"I love you too."

He began to lower his lips to hers, this time she met him half way. Their lips met again in another explosion of fireworks. They kissed again, this time with more passion then before. Woody finally had to be the one to break away before he started something that would get them kicked out of the Magic Kingdom forever.

"You wanna get out of here?"

The man's kisses seemed to make her forget how to speak because all Jordan could was nod against his chest. He grabbed her hand and they started walking towards Main Street. Walking through the crowded streets, with Jordan's hand in his, listening to Jiminy Cricket sing, "When You Wish Upon A Star," Woody began to realize something.

Together they were an example that dreams do come true and that Disneyland truly was…The Happiest Place on Earth.

* * *

Well, that is the end. I hope you have enjoyed it. I also hope that I have brought a little Disney Magic to all of you out there, especially to those that have not been forunate enough to visit The Happiest Place on Earth.


End file.
